helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Der Stellwerker/Sandbox
RO Georgia Schukowa hasste eines unendlich mal mehr als die Generäle: Ziegen, insbesondere Böcke, die meinten, dass Körpergröße alles sei. Vollidioten! Was kann zicke denn für so eine blöden Organismus, den es einfach nie gejuckt hat mal ordentlich in die Höhe zu schießen!? - Nicht mal am Essen lag das, das schmeckte ihr nämlich schon seit immer gut und ordentlich dazu, dass ihr Vater Sorge gehabt hatte, sein kleines Zickel würde stattdessen in ganz andere Richtungen wachsen... Mutter hätte das sicher verstanden, aber na ja, auch gut. Damals bei den halbjährlichen Untersuchungen des Schularztes der Primaner hatte es angefangen mit dem "Georgia, du bist die kleinste Schülerin, die jemals diese Schule besucht hat!" und selbstverständlich auch mit den Hänseleien ihrer Klassenkameraden: "Guckt mal da, die Zwergengeorgia, sie ist so klein, sie wohnt im Karnickelstall!" - "Wollen wir sie mal im Misthaufen eingraben, der ist doch guter Dünger!" - "Einer nimmt ihre Vorder- und der andere ihre Hinterhufe, und dann zieht sie mal ordentlich lang!" Mal abgesehen von den verbalen Attacken (natürlich waren das nicht nur dumme dahergeredete Witze gewesen!) litt vor allem ihr Selbstwertgefühl darunter. Mit ihr spielen wollte sowieso keiner, guckt, da kommt die kleine Georgia, die kann noch nicht mal einen Apfel vom Baum pflücken ohne Leiter! Aber das schlimmste kam erst noch: Eines Tages kam ein neuer Mitschüler in die Klasse, setzte sich neben sie (weil sonst niemand neben ihr sitzen wollte), und oh Wunder, die beiden verstanden sie auf Anhieb wunderbar miteinander! Doch dann rutschte ihm versehentlich etwas heraus, das Georgia den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten sollte: "Schoko ist doch ein toller Spitzname für dich!" Nein, ganz und gar nicht! "Hey Schoko!" - "Guckt mal, da kommt Schoko!" - "Die kleine Schoko!" - "Schoko mit Milch- oder Nussgeschmack? - Nee, grad' nach Schweiß!" - "Schoooko!" - Himmelarsch und Zwirn, hörte das denn nie auf?! Und weil sie dann eines Tages die Schnauze gestrichen voll bis oben hin hatte, kloppte sie einem der Großmäuler sowas von auf die Nuss, dass der eine mächtige Beule davon trug. Als Ziegenbock mit ohnehin schon ordentlichem Dickschädel eine Ansage! Am liebsten unternahm Schoko in ihrer Freizeit Dinge allein, ihr Vater musste stets arbeiten, ob nun im Betrieb oder in der Wohnung, und so entdeckte die Jungsche die Welt wie ihr's gefiel. Am liebsten tat sie riskante und verbotene Dinge, wie zum Bleistift den Stahlkochern hoch oben auf den Schmerzen zuzugucken, oder sich mal einen der kleinen Tanks auszuborgen und eine schnelle Runde über den sprengkratergelöcherten Übungsplatz zu heißen, während die Besatzung in der Suppenküche ihr Mittachbrot schnabulierte. Erwischen ließ sie sich nie, und das eine Mal entwischte sie ihrer Strafe, indem sie durch ein enges Abwasserrohr ausbüxte. Tu, was du willst... Und da schickte sie sich nun mit all ihrer Kraft an, quetschte sich durch die Massen an Körpern, kam kaum voran und erblickte rein gar nichts! "Och Zickel, nun hampel hier mal nicht so rum!" - "Ey, gedrängelt wird hier nicht, da vorne geibt's eh nur was für die Erwachsenen zu sehen!" - "Wo sind denn deine Eltern, sowas von ungezogen...!" Was für Schwachmaten, allesamt! ---- Katharina Woroschilowa liebte nichts mehr als Befehligen und andere herumkommandieren: Alle herumzukommandieren! ---- "Wir ergeben uns, nicht schießen!", jammerten die weißen Böcke aus dem zerschossenen Gehöft mit erhobenen Hufen und über den Köpfen gestreckten Gewehren, die Rebellen auf der Straße blieben hart: "Raus aus der Einfahrt und Waffen weg, wenn uns einer verarscht glaubt ihr alle dran!" Geprügelten Hunden gleich schlichten die Besiegten ihrer Niederlage entgegen, belauert von den tödlich drohenden Mündungen von dutzenden MPis und dem gekaperten Großkaliber-MG-Netz zur Luftabwehr von der Kreuzung her. Es mochten knappe fünfzig überlebende Milizen sein, unter ihnen viele mit niedergeschlagenen Gesichtern, zwei halbe Zickel schluchzten. Ein Widerständler musterte den Zug mit verachtenden Blicken, stutzte: "Hey, du da - nee, das glaub ich jetzt nicht, was ein feiger Sauhund!" Einige Wölfe versuchten den Erkannten hinter ihren Rücken zu verbergen und der sich schleunigst zu verdünnisieren, es half alles nichts, mit festem Griff am Kragen der falschen Uniform gepackt beförderte der Rebell sein Nemesis raus aus der deckenden Rotte in den Dreck des ungepflasterten Heuwagenwendeplatzes vor seine Mitaufständischen, die ihre Augen nicht trauen konnten: "Das ist ja General Matthias, dieses Schwein!" "Der wollte wohl abhauen!", ein saftiger Tritt in den Hintern, eine Ziege übernahm mit festem Hörnerstoß: "Er hat meinen Manfred halb totschlagen lassen!" "Von mir gibt's auch eine!", die Hufe droschen von allen Seiten auf den miesen Verräter von Diktator ein: "Und jetzt versteckt er sich vor uns!" "Wir finden jeden Einzelnen von euch miesen Zeninverrätern!", Schläge, Tritte, Ellenbogen, Knie im unbändigen Takt der Wut und Verachtung, das Opfer krümmte sich unter lauten Schmerzensschreien: "Wir sind viel zu sanft mit ihm!" "Da gibt's sowieso kurzen Prozess!", keine Diskussion, da stimmten alle zu! "Hey, bringt ihn vor die Flak, wir machen Hackfleisch aus der Sau!" Die vier Zwanzig-Millimeter-Mündungen des Geschützes grinsten diabolisch lauernd, als der Mob den ehemaligen Mitherrscher vor die Rohre stieß und die Zicke am Abzug den drehbaren Flugzeugjäger in Stellung kurbelte; ohnmächtig angesichts seiner schweren Verletzungen dem schrecklichen Schicksal zu entfliehen flehte dieser sein letztes Gebet: "B... bitte..." "Abgelehnt!" In grausiger Manier zerrissen die schnapspinnikengroßen Messinggeschosse den im Todeskampf um sein Leben kreischenden Ex-General unter dem lauten Gejohle der mordlüsternen Rebellen. ---- Generalszahnbastion ... Oberst ... hasste den Frühdienst über Alles, noch dazu an einem kalten Oktobermorgen im eisigen Nebel, und erst recht bei einer schwachsinnigen Aufruhr wie dieser! Ein dutzend seiner Weißen hatte er prophylaktisch zu dem angeblichen Unruheherd geschickt, um mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und sich dabei draußen den Arsch abgefroren, weil in aller Hast der gute Mantel am Kleiderhaken hängengeblieben war! Es wird immer sibiriger von Jahr zu Jahr..., brummelte der in die Jahre gekommene Bock und guter Bekannter General Dieters mürrisch und nippte an seiner Tasse, nur um die schwarz-braune Flüssigkeit einmal in hoher Fontäne einmal quer durch den Raum zu spucken: "Bäh, eiskalt!" Thomas, sein jungscher übereifriger direkt Unterstellter, kam auch schon angeflitzt und salutierte kräftig: "Ihr habt gerufen Bock Oberst?" ... verkniff sich die Schelte: "Ja, so in etwa. Setz frischen Kaffee auf!" "Jawohl Sir! Gibt es noch etwas, was ich...?" "Nein! Und jetzt raus hier!", erschrocken stob der Grünschnabel davon, der Oberst lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Wozu überhaupt diese ganze Aufregung wegen einer kleinen Unruhe!? - Bestimmt nur ein versehentlich gelöster Schuss oder ein aufmüpfiger Widerständler, der seine Ratten von miesen kleinen Rebellenschweiben gleich mit über die Capra-Brücke hatte per Standgericht begleiten dürfen, ja, das musste es sein, ganz best... KA-BÄMM!!! - KA-SCHEPPER!!! - KA-EXPLODIER!!! - KA-GESTEINZERLEG!!! - KA-SCHIGGER!!! - - - "Oh Iwan, du bist der einzig Wahre für mich!", Katharina flatterte höher der höchsten Wolken: "Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" "Na...", brummte der grübelnd, "Iwan weiß ja nicht..." "Ganz bestimmt! Wir sind einfach füreinander bestimmt, du und ich! Von dir sollen meine Zickel..." "Du, ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss nochmal zu Robert und John weggen den Panzern, ja?" "Aber natürlich!", flötete die Ziege höchst zufrieden: "Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du nur brauchst!" "Ich werde darauf zurückkommen...", erhob sich der Hüne und machte sich auf, "dras virdanje Kathi." "Bis ba-halt liebster Iwan! Ich denke stets an dich!" Und ich an dich..., brachte der Russe nicht über sich. Er hasste Lügen, falsche Behauptungen, zurecht gebogene Tatsachen, und überhaupt falsches Spiel. Aber wie sollte er ihr unmissverständlich klar machen, dass es da nichts gab oder geben würde zwischen ihnen...? "Suka, was tue ich nur?" Den Zeninbach entlang schritt er in tiefen Gedanken. Einigermaßen in Ordnung schickte sie sich ja, gewiss aus gutem Hause, manierlich und stark, eine feste Stimme... etwas passte nicht, daran störte sich sein Herz. Nur woran lag das? An ihrem Eifer? An ihrem Schlachtplan für den bald anstehenden Aufstand? An... Er stoppte auf einer kleinen Anhöhe. Zu seinen mächtigen Hufen erstreckte sich eine kleine Wiese, auf der eine kleine Ziege es sich bequem gemacht hatte und kleine selbstgebastelte Panzermodelle und andere provisorische Utensilien hin und her schob, dabei leise zu sich flüsterte, hier und da die Szenerie veränderte und von Neuem begann. Egal wie oft sie es auch versuchte, nie gab sie auf oder verlor den Mut, blieb beherrscht und entschlossen, fluchte nicht, gab sich größte Mühe, sprach leise vor sich hin. - - - "ALARM!!!", die Sirene jaulte durch durch die gemauerten Festungstunnel und Gänge, durch die sich binnen kürzester Zeit hunderte stationierte Truppen nebst Material und Ausrüstung quetschten, hinauf auf Gefechtspositionen: "Verdammte Scheiße, durch den ganzen Staub sieht ziege den Huf vor Augen nicht!" "Gewehre laden, Kanonen und Haubitzen ausrichten! Auf mein Kommando warten!", Oberst ... schwitze in Strömen, und das ganz ohne gefütterte Uniform, "verdammter Edwart, was war das?" "D-das weiß ich auch nicht, Sir...", stammelte der fassungslose Thomas in die dichten Rauchschwaden in Richtung des Explosionsherdes starrend: "Au scheiße, da kommt was!" "Wo?!", sein Kommandant riss sich das Fernglas von der Koppel und linste mitten hinein in die dicke Suppe - da! Ein kleines hohes dickes Panzerfahrzeug mit ulkig kurzem Rohr knatterte aus dem unbeschädigten Zerkatunnel und platzierte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller leicht schräg mitten vor ihren großen Wummen! War so viel Glück und Zufall überhaupt zu fassen!? "Alle Kasematten Feuer eröffnen!" Die auf das Portal gerichteten Großkalibergeschütze ballerten aus allen Rohren fünf monstermäßige Sprenggranaten auf die Sardinenbüchse, im großen Radius verschlag die ausgelöste Feuerwalze alles im Weg befindliche, ohrenbäubend schallte das Echo der Detonationen retour zur Feste, Thomas hielt sich die Ohren zu: "Den hat's voll erwischt!" "Das will ich doch wohl meinen - törichte Reb...", zwei Kratzer, kein Durchschlag, ringsherum alles im Eimer, nur einer nicht. Und vervierfacht hatte der sich auch noch! "Au sch..." - - - "Feuer!", befahl Schoko ihren Mitstreitern, Iwan visierte die Hundertzweiundfünfziger an und entlockte ihrem KW-2 den gewaltigen Oschi von Ladung, der die andersseitige Panzerplatte mit Leichtigkeit durchstieß und den dahinter liegenden Kampfraum völlig demolierte: "Ha, Treffer versenkt!" Mit ihm entledigten sich Porsche-Tiger und Ferdinand ihrer Granaten, in hohem Bogen segelten die schweren Sprengkörper auf die Bastionen hernieder und rupften die anvisierten Ziele auseinander, es krachte und knallte, Böcke wurden wie Papierflieger im Sturm durch die Luft geschleudert, es hagelte Erde, zerborstenes Holz und Pflastersteine auf die Verteidiger ein. - - - "Keine Sorge, durch das Minenfeld kommen sie niemals durch!" - - - ---- "Minentrekker vor!" - "Zu Befehl Chefin!", lachte ... und setzte das merkwürdige Gefährt in Bewegung, geradewegs auf die tödlichen Sprengfallen zu. Das blieb gegenüber nicht unbemerkt: "Was machen die da, sind die lebensmüde?" Die dicken Panzerkettenglieder des Alketts berührten die erste Reihe von Zündern, es krachte und knallte ohrenbetäubend, wie die Ladungen eine nach der anderen hochgingen, die Crew grinste sich einen ab, ... nahm mit den beiden MGs im Miniturm die Schützengräben der Weißen unter Beschuss: "Macht die Bahn frei, hier kommt das Sonderkommando Knallerbse!" "Das gibt's doch nicht!", konnte Jungspund Thomas es gar nicht glauben, "die rollen einfach unser Minenfeld kaputt!" Oberst ... wünschte sich im Bett geblieben zu sein. - - - ---- "Achtung Landminen!", prangte mit frischer roter Farbe an dem räudigen Holzschild, das mit Eisenfuß in ein Pflastersteinkarré gerammt den Kühlschrank Nummer Drei warnend zum Halten brachte. Solveig vergewisserte sich, dass keine getarnten Heckenschützen aus dem Hinterhalt heraus nach ihnen lauerten, kletterte aus ihrem Tank und beugte sich tief hinunter zu den kalten Steinen, um Anomalien festzustellen: Hier und da ragte ein kleiner zweigriffiger Metallbügel aus den frisch ausgekratzten Ritzen, und das in einem solch geringem Abstand, dass kein einziges Fahrzeug breiter als ein Fahrrad hindurch passte! "Verdammt nochmal!" "Ist alles okey?", Karelia schwang sich mit ihrer Kantete bewaffnet zur Kommandantin herab, die verneinte bedrückt: "Nein, hier kommen wir unmöglich durch, das ist der reinste Teppich hier!" "Zu voll?", wollte auch Katharina wissen, Solveig nickte kaum merklich, ihre kurze Mitstreiterin machte sich selbst ein Bild der Lage und klatschte unerwartet begeistert in die Hufe: "Na das gibt's doch nicht!" "Was hast du denn?", statt zu antworten zog Karelia ihre geliebte Klampfe auf die Brust, rückte von den Knien in den bequemen Schneidersitz und stimmte ihren famosen Dreiklang an, leise dazu summend: "Oh Down Under du schönste Höhlenstadt, ihr Weißen das Heim genommen uns habt, doch niemand vergisst nie wie's war gescheh'n - kommt auf, wir tanzen Polka! Er bringt zurück was fort nun ist, doch macht's das Leben trotzdem süß - steht auf und tanzet mit im Kreis: Karelias frohen Polka!" Die glückliche Melodie reigte mit dem frischen Wind durch die Umgebung, drang durch die undichten Stellen durch Fensterrahmen, Mörtel, Dachziegel, verwandelte die verlassene Straße voller tödlicher Sprengfallen in eine klangvolle Flantiermeile, nahm Angst und Sorge, verwöhnte die Ohren nah und fern, befreite den klammen Geist und öffnete der Seele ein kleines Paradies des Friedens: "Karelia... was tust du da?" Die Erklärung blieb die kurze Ziege ihrer Freundin schuldig, erhob sich aus den Hinterbeinen, verstärkte die Griffe und senkte die süße Stimme, sodass einzig die munteren Töne ihre volle unverfälschte Macht inne hielten, atmete ruhig und sanft, gleichmäßig, lächelte, und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Solveig blieb das Herz stehen, Katharina riss Mund und Nase auf, doch schrie nicht, denn nichts geschah. Karelia zupfte munter und quietschvergnügt weiter - mitten auf einer Landmine! "Wie...?", flüsterte die Kommandantin fassungslos, Karelia drehte den Kopf zu ihr, bedeutete mit einer verständlichen Hufgeste das Stillezeichen, und wagte den nächsten Huf vorwärts, ein zweites Mal mitten auf den Zündkopf eines Panzerknackers - und wieder kein Tod und Verderben, nur glückliche Musik. Kommt nur!, winkte sie nun, kommt mit!, die Fahrerin brachte den Schaltknüppel nicht in Position, zu sehr misstraute sie dem Offensichtlichen, Solveig rang mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, und so extremst es ihr auch widerstrebte, so holte sie tief Luft und betrat die Danger Zone. Nichts passierte. Unglaublich... die nächste vorsichtige Bewegung, alles ruhig, noch eine, wie ein Sonntagsspaziergang unter den Linden. Wie war das möglich?! Leise klappernd setzte sich als letzter Zweifler nun auch der BT-42 in Schrittgeschwindigkeit in Bewegung, berührte den lockeren lockeren Bodenbelag, es knirschte unheilvoll, aneinander reibende Kanten, bröselnder Staub stob in kleinen Wölkchen auf, das war's. Die Kantete klimperte gemütlich unter den geübten Hufen der Virtuosin dahin, wie sich die drei Freundinnen Stückchen für Stückchen durch das Minenfeld arbeiteten, ruhig und gelassen, bis sie die andere Kreuzung erreicht hatten und aufatmeten. Weder Solveig noch Katharina unterbrachen den finalen Höhepunkt, und wie Karelias Paarhuf zum Abschluss ausklingend über die betagten Saiten glitt, da klatschten sie beide hin- und weggerissen unendlichen Beifall für dieses Meisterstück: "Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das gemacht?! - Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn!" "Och, danke für die Blumen, aber so ein großes Ding war das eigentlich gar nicht...", die kurze Ziege deutete auf einen der auslösenden Metallstifte, "das sind funkgesteuerte Landminen, die enthalten einen Empfänger mit drei Stimmgabeln. Wenn jetzt in der Nähe ein stimmiger dreitöniger Akkord abgespielt wird, entschärfen sich die kleinen Biester... so einfach ist das - es lebt sich halt besser und länger mit ein bisschen schöner Musik!" ----"... ich wiederhole: Die Generäle setzen ein uns unbekanntes Landschiff ein, Länge etwa fünfzehn Meter und verdammt dickes Blech, durch das selbst die Achtundachtziger frontal nicht durchkommt, außerdem eine Siebzehnpfünder mit Antitankmunition..." "Na schöner Mist!", meckerte Katharina empört, "gegen den kriegen wir ja nix ausgerichtet mit unserer Spielzeugkanone!" "Ach was!", entgegnete Geschützmeisterin Karelia unbesorgt-fröhlich, "dem Kleinen gelingt stets das Große, und außerdem haben wir zwar eine gekürzte Feldkanone, aber immerhin mit satten einhundert Millimetern - stimmt doch, oder Solveig?" "Katharina, halt an.", die Kommandantin stand still mit dem Kof zur Luke raus, rührte keinen Muskel, starrte regungslos geradeaus die Straße hinab, in ihrer flüsternden Stimme schwang Angst mit: "Ganz langsam nach links in die Hofeinfahrt zurücksetzen, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen oder Lärm..." Der Bunker auf Ketten lauerte unheilvoll auf dem ...-Platz am Ende des kopfsteingepflasterten Weges, ein zweiter schob sich rasselnd und ächzend hinzu, mindestens fünfzig Infanteristen mit von der Partie, die meisten elitäre Wölfe: "Heiliger Edwart!" "Pssscht, los mach hinne!", vor Schreck fand die Fahrerin ihren Rückwärtsgang nicht und verschaltete sich prompt, das Getriebe schmiss das Zahnrad samt Schaltknüppel aus der falschen Position und drehte mit lautem "RRRRRRT!!!" durch, dass es an allen Hauswänden die Gasse hinauf und hinunter wiederhallte: "Au nein, das haben sie bestimmt gehört!" "Weg hier!", gebrüllte Kommandos gellten zu ihnen empor, die Hufsoldaten verstreuten sich aus dem Schussfeld hinter die nächstbesten Deckungen, die Rohre der übermächtigen Stahlbestien richteten sich nach ihrer Position mitten auf dem Präsentierteller. "Solveig, nun tu doch was! Katharina, gib Gummi!", kreischte Karelia in heller Panik, doch die Gliedmaßen ihrer Freundinnen waren am kalten Stahl und Lenkrad des Kühlschranks festgefroren, außerstande einen Huf zu rühren blickten sie dem lauernden Tod mitten ins Auge, zuckten nicht, muckten nicht, ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Die kleine Ziege nahm ihren ganzen Mut und Kraft zusammen, holte ordentlich Schwung und trat der Fahrerin mit voller Wucht in den Hintern, die knallte mit dem Dickschädel gegen die Deckenplatten, besann sich und ließ die Kupplung glühen. Der BT-42 machte einen ordentlichen Satz nach hinten, ein AP-Geschoss verfehlte den Turm nur um Mähnenbreite, mit scharfer Zweihundertsiebziggraddrehung bolzte der kleine Panzer ab durch die Heuwagengarage, wo die Kommandantin die Seilrolle des Scheunenkrams küsste und wieder zu Sinnen kam, orgelte durch den Bretterzaun am anderen Ende des Grundstückes und mitten in die Gärten der nächsten Vorstadthäuser: "Katharina, bring uns um sie herum - unser Vorteil ist die Geschindigkeit des Ausmanöverns, von hinten haben wir vielleicht eine Chance! Karelia, mach dich bereit, Panzergranate laden! Los, los los los!" "Ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir sind, geschweige denn wo die sind!", die dichte Bebauung ließ aber auch keinen Durchblick zu! "Karelia, wie weit waren sie gerade eben ungefähr weg von uns?" "So etwa hundertfünfzig Meter denke ich - Katharina, bring mich bitte so nah wie möglich an ihr Heck heran, hörst du?" "Ich bin nicht taub!", fauchte es zurück, "und wegen dir habe ich jetzt schon wieder Kopfschmerzen, echt vielen Dank!" "Kein Zickenkrieg in meinem Panzer!", mahnte Solveig streng, mit unsicheren Blicken ihren zurückgelegten Weg abschätzend: "Da vorne vor dem Schuppen biegst du rechts ab und bringst uns retour auf die Straße, Augen zu und durch, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei!" Backsteine flogen und Holzbohlen knirschten, als sich der Kühlschrank durch das alte Bauernhaus bohrte, auf die geschlossene Kommandantinnenluke trommelte allerlei Hausrat: "Zenin verzeih's uns..." "Da isser!", und wirklich, keine Panzerlänge vor ihnen röhrte das Generalsmonster ächzend die Steigung hinauf, schwarze Abgase hüllten den kleinen BT-42 von den Ketten bis zum Rohr ein: "Das ist unsere Chance - Feuer frei!" *BÄNG!!!* - möbelte die aufgepeppte Zehn-Zentimeter-Feldkanone ihre Ladung mitten hinein in das voluminöse Heck der Stahlbestie und geradewegs hindurch, dass die Funken sprühten, bevor die gesamte Antriebseinheit in einer heftigen Detonation in die Luft flog und das Gefährt von hinten nach vorne zerlegte. Der massige Turm riss vom Drehkranz und landete nach kurzer Flugbahn mitsamt Rohr im bereits durchbrochenen Langfachwerkhaus, die einige Schritte voraus geeileten Weißen gafften entsetzt: "Einer geht noch, eine geht noch rein!" Katharina trat das Gaspedal durch, die kleine Sardinenbüchse vollzog eine Dreiviertelbratwurschtkurve und hielt auf die verbliebenen Gegner zu, Solveig wechselte ans MG und sägte mit Karacho alles vor Kimme und Korn um: "Dieser verdammte Qualm, ich kann nichts sehen!" "Da ist doch was...", wunderte sich die kurze Ziege im Team, als die undurchguckbare Wand mit einem Schlag aufriss: "T-28 auf elf...!" *WONG!!!* In der Zange zwischen zwei echt ganz schön dicken Tanks zu stecken erlebt ziege wahrlich nicht alle Tage, doch wie sagte Sir einst so schön: "Bei einem Sandwich schmeckt nicht das Brot, sondern der Belag in der Mitte am besten - und er bringt die wahre Kraft!" Die abgeschmetterte Granate des Dreiturmrussen versetzte dem viel kleineren BT einen mächtigen Dämpfer, der ihn aus der Spur und gegen die senkrechte Breitseite des übergroßen Generalsschiffes pfefferte, dass Solveig und Karelia durcheinander kugelten: "Aua, du hast echt spitze Hörner!" MG-Feuer aus den Nebengeschützen des T-28 prasselte auf ihre Panzerplatten hernieder, die Einschläge dröhnten brutal bis in den letzten Winkel des Gehörs: "SOLVEIG, WAS JETZT?!" "HUNDERTACHTZIG HINTER ZWO-ACHT, HAUPTGESCHÜTZ LADEN!!!", die Fahrerin verstand, gab Gummi und brach nach vorne aus, der nach ihnen gerichtete Schuss traf die Blechmauer hinter ihnen: "AP im Rohr!" "Wenden!", Katharina zog die Handbremse und iss das Steuer auf Anschlag links, der Kühlschrank quietschte aus allen Schweißnähten, drehte sich entgegen des Uhrzeigersinnes, schleuderte über die abgewetzten Katzenköpfe, schlingerte kräftig und umrundete doch den verblüfften Kontrahenten, dessen MG-Schützen bei der Verfolgung am Rand des großen Hauptturms anstießen, das Rücklingsschnellfeuergewehr fand sich der eigens angefriemelten Fünfzig-Kaliber-Wumme nebst hinter dem Einstiegsdeckel verschanzten Rebellenkommandantin gegenüber. Der generalstreue Ziegenbock betätigte noch den Abzug seiner eigenen Waffe, bevor ihn die panzerbrechenden Großgeschosse aus Solveigs SMG zerrissen. Den befehlshabenden Leutnant dahinter ereilte das gleiche Schichsal, Schrapnell und Metallsplitter prallten rauf und runter in den Kampfraum. Ein unidentifizierbares Flugobjekt durchschlug den starken Arm des Ladeschützen, vor Schreck und Schmerz entglitt ihm die eben angepackte Sprengladung, kam mit der Spitze voran auf den Boden auf und verwandelte das Innere des Tanks in ein unentrinnbares Flammenmeer. Auch die zwei Nebentürme blieben nicht verschont, die Druckwelle der Explosion schoss sie wie zwei Boden-Luft-Raketen hoch in den Himmel. Zum Staunen blieb keine Zeit, der überlange Rüssel des Schlachtkreuzers näherte sich drohend, Karelia verlor keine Sekunde zu viel, zielte auf die Lücke der vertikale Höhenverstellung und pfefferte ihren Schuss hinein: "Volltreffer!" Kein Schaden. "Oh nein, nicht durchgeschlagen!" "Ich bring dich auf die andere Seite!", beschloss Katharina eigenmächtig, Solveig hielt dagegen: "Bleib um Edwarts Willen stehen, ich hab' es gleich!" "Der auch, und zwar den Todesstoß! - Was hast du vor?!" Die Kommandantin antwortete nicht, wog ihre Browning bedächtig in den Hufen, wartete literweise Blut und Wasser schwitzend auf jenen Augenblick, wo die Mündungsbremse sie linear mit durchbohrter Fratze diabolisch anlachte, stieß einen Schwall heißer Atemluft aus und zog den Abzug durch. Die Salve zischte sturstracks hinein in den drohenden Schlund, durch die gezogene Dunkelkeit bis hin zum Granatkopf, zerbarst diesen Kugel um Kugel und brachte die Hohlladung zur Reaktion. Mit ersticktem Knall platzte die Kuppel des Landschiffes von innen heraus, die Front kippte nach vorne weg, der glühende Ball entlud sich nach hinten weg und setzte das halb zerstörte Haus in Brand, der nahezu unbeschädigte Korpus blieb als schmauchendes lebloses Wrack zurück. Karelia wohnte dem unglaublichen Schauspiel staunend bei, Katharina mochte ihren Augen nicht recht trauen. Solveig lehnte sich zurück und seufzte: "Wir nehmen heute aber auch echt alles mit, was Mädels?" - - - HC "Fang mich doch, du kriegst mich nicht!", Szenenwechsel hinaus auf's Land an die Westküste: Bunte Felder voll in der prallen Mittagssonne reifender Früchte aller nur erdenklicher Farben und Formen von kleinen Steinmäuerchen durchzogen teilen sich die weiten trockenen Hügel mit Steineichenwäldern. Wasser ist knapp, und so gilt es stets die mühselig gepflanzten Sprösslinge in traditioneller Manier zu ziehen und wässern, dass sie mächtig treiben, um genügend Ernte einzufahren... die uralte Kunst des Bauerns, agri, wie er im Zebräischen gerufen wird. Seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit besiedelten die gestreiften Gesellen friedlich die kargen, aber fruchbaren Ländereien entlang des Luna-Ozeans, auch sonst etablierten sich kleine Kolonien insbesondere in Flussauen und nahe der Sümpfe der Weiten Equestrias, Seite an Seite der Ponys. Der Handel zwischen den Kulturen blühte, die Ethnien mischten sich gar untereinander, voller Freundschaft, Achtung und Liebe beschritten sie den gemeinsamen Weg zum großen Glück. "Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen - je t'aurai tout suite!", Ezra Bruck, ein vierzehnjähriger gestreifter Jungscher, kannte es genau so und nicht anders. In der Dorfschule drückte er mit seinen besten Freunden Axel, Tim, David, Moron und Waldemar die Büffelbank, was die Reihe so richtig bunt machte: Wer konnte von sich schon behaupten mit einem Eber, Bergschaf, zwei Erdponys und Mitzebra gleichzeitig best Buddys zu sein!? "Hey, du bist aber schnell, ich komm' ja kaum hinterher!" "Armer alter Bruder!", johlte Sabine, seine jüngere Schwester, und gab noch etwas mehr Fersengeld, er folgte schmunzelnd. Alle Klassenarbeiten geschafft für dieses Jahr, die lang ersehnten Sommerferien in greifbarer Nähe, seine Jugendweihe kurz vor der Tür - oh ja, das würden tolle warme Monate werden! Noch einen Winter, und ihm öffneten sich die Türen zur großen weiten Welt, dann ging die Reise los, wahrscheinlich an die Oberschule in Applewood, wo bildhübsche Mädchen an schneeweißen Sandstränden auf ihn warteten! Oh ja, da kommt Vorfreude auf! "Wenn ich an der Tür abschlage, habe ich gewonnen!", quietschte die kleine Zebrastute ausgelassen, "und du hast dann verloren, hahahahahaha!" "Ich krieg dich noch!", mit einem Satz schoss Ezra vorwärts und verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden um ein Vielfaches, Sabine kreischte schwer überrascht, beschleunigte einen Tucken, gab nicht ein Stückchen auf. Wie groß sie doch geworden ist..., stellte ihr Bruder mal wieder verblüfft fest, und so flink und entschlossen - mannoman, wenn das so weitergeht kann sie bald alleine auf sich aufpassen! Ihr Elternhaus, ein kleiner Bauernhof mit Flachdach und Scheune, kam in Sicht, oha, jetzt aber fix, oder sie hängt dich wirklich ab! - - - Mit lautem Gepolter in eine Staubwolke gehüllt kugelten die beiden Geschwister lachend in die Wohnküche, wo ihre Oma soeben den großen Topf Suppe vom Herd gewuchtet hatte und vor lauter Schreck beinahe fallen ließ: "Oh meine Enkel, ihr seid das - ach herrje, und ich dachte schon da kommt euer Vater mit schlimmen Neuigkeiten in die gute Stube geplatzt!" "Ach iwo!", brummte Großvater aus seinem Ohrensessel, "was soll er denn schlecht reden vom Acker her?" "Aber Jacob, du weißt doch, was die Marktstuten reden..." "Na und, lass sie doch - wir leben hier nicht in der Stadt, da kommt keiner auf solche dämlichen Ideen! Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso nur halbstarker Übermut irgendwelcher Dummschwätzer, die bloß provozieren wollen! Es hat schon immer kleine Streitigkeiten gegeben, und du wirst sehen, dass das alles nur dramatisierte Hirngespinste sind, sonst nichts!" "Ismael haben sie einfach so gekündigt, und das bei seiner Position!" "Wahrscheinlich hat er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen oder etwas angestellt - ja, Geld unterschlagen, das sieht ihm ähnlich, diesem Fuchs!" "Die Boykotte der zebräischen Geschäfte..." "Wenn die Geizhälse jedes Jahr die Preise erhöhen müssen wundert mich das nicht im geringsten!" "Und die tätlichen Angriffe auf Mitzebras! Daran ist nichts gutzuheißen!" "Ich sage doch, alles halbstarke kriminelle Banden! Es hat immer schon Streitereien zwischen Zebras und anderen Spezies gegeben, und nur weil sich in letzter Zeit einige Vorfälle gehäuft haben, heißt das nicht, dass gleich die Welt untergeht! Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören, basta!" Schnaubend widmete der Greis sich wieder seiner Zeitung, Großmutter schlurfte kopfschüttelnd zurück zum Herd, warf das geschnippelte Gras hinein und rührte lustlos im großen Tiegel herum. "Ich bin oben!", lachte Sabine, die sich aus dem Geschwisterknäul entnotet hatte, und flitzte die Treppe hinauf zu ihrer beiden Zimmer. Ezra blieb noch einen Augenblick auf dem mattschwarzen Dielenboden hocken und überlegte: Ja, das ein oder andere war ihm in den letzten Tagen zu Ohren gekommen, Buschfunk und Mundpropaganda halt - aber worum es sich dabei handelte blieb ihm vorerst schleierhaft. Seit der Rückkehr der Schatten nach Equestria gingen im Land sowieso ein paar merkwürdige Dinge vor sich... aber hey, kein Grund zur Besorgnis, wenn sich ja jetzt alle Freunde waren! Nun erstmal Hufe und Gesicht waschen, sich frisch machen und lecker Abendbrot futtern, au ja! - - - Der Huf duftete bereits aus allen weit geöffneten Fenstern nach leckerer Gemüsesuppe, als endlich der letzte fehlende Hengste vom Feld eintrudelte: "Papa!" "Na du kleine Klette?", begrüßte Eugen Bruck seinen jüngsten Spross, der sich fest um seinen rechten Vorderhuf geschlungen hatte und so schnell nicht mehr losließ, "na, wie war dein Tag?" "Och toll, in der Schule habe ich das kleine Einmaleins geübt und Schreibschriftschreiben!" "Na das freut mich aber!" "Und duuu?" "Na ich war einige Besorgungen im Dorf erledigen... mannoman bist du aber schwer geworden!", ächzend schleppte er den knuddelnden Betonklotz zum Tisch, zog ihn hinauf an seine starke Brust, drückte ihn fest ein wenig wehmütig daran, verfrachtete ihn auf seinen Hochstuhlstammplatz, für den er langsam aber sicher doch ein wenig groß wurde, und plumpste ächzend auf seinen eigenen Schemel: "Ufff, was ein Tag, nichts als Ärger." "Was ist passiert, etwa...?", ohne das sonst übliche fröhliche "Bon appetit!" stak er seinen Löffel in die dampfende Brühe und schnabulierte zwei große Schlucke: "Hach je, heute sind neue Siedler in den Ort gekommen, und was für welche - Schattenveteranen!" Oma hustete erschrocken, selbst Großvater guckte verunsichert drein: "Wie... wie bitte?" "Ganz richtig, genau solche, die schon einmal in unser Land eingefallen sind und willkürlich gemordet und geplündert haben! - Und kaum sind sie vorhin angekommen, gleich wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken über Noahs Laden hereingefallen, natürlich ohne zu bezahlen! Mit dem Tod haben sie ihm gedroht, und keiner hat ihnen Einhalt gebieten können!" "Unglaublich!" - "Nicht zu fassen!" - "Das ist die Höhe!" - "Absolut!" - "Da muss etwas geschehen!" - "Was tut der Bürgermeister?" "Er hat schon genug getan...", seufzte Eugen missmutig, "aber auch er kann sich dem direkten Befehl ihrer Majestät nicht widersetzen." "Unerhört!", nun brodelte sein Schwiegervater in Rage, "denen werd' ich's zeigen!" "Opa, bleib' bitte ruhig, das hilft doch auch nichts, Gewalt ist keine Lösung." "Ezra mein Enkel!", mit erhobenem Huf deutete der Alte nach Sabine: "Du musst auch deine Schwester vor diesen Monstern beschützen, komme was wolle!" "Jacob, reg' dich bitte nicht so auf!", beschwichtigte Oma besorgt, "das wird sich schon alles aufklären und guter Wege gehen, trotz all der Schwierigkeiten - es... ja, geben wir ihnen einfach etwas Zeit, dann tut sich das schon." "Hmpf, na gut, wollen wir also essen." "Guten Appetit!" - - - Sabine ruhte tief und fest, Ezra wälzte sich schlaflos umher. Er bekam die Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf, die ihm die berichteten Ereignisse seines Vaters ins Unterbewusstsein gesetzt hatten. Was ging in diesem Land nur vor sich? Besonders viel bekam zebra hier auf dem Land ja nicht mit, aber wenn dieser Frieden zwischen Schatten und Ponys bereits solche Ausmaße angenommen hatte, dann war mit Sicherheit etwas im Busch! Nur... Gutes oder eher Schlechtes? Die Ungewissheit quälte den Jungschen schwer, in Anbetracht der letzten Auseinandersetzung vor nicht einmal zwei Jahren noch einmal stärker: Damals waren seine Onkels Jaron und Levi nicht wieder heimgekehrt, gefallen irgendwo da draußen im Niemandsland der endlosen Schlachtfelder. Ezra hasste Krieg, Gewalt, Ungerechtigkeit: Warum müssen sich Individuen gegenseitig so sehr hassen, dass sie sich etwas antun? Was bewirkt das? - Nur noch mehr böses Blut, genau, Rache, Vergeltung, Mord! Schlimm schlimm schlimm! Selbst eine Prügelei in der Schule... nein, lieber nicht! Warum nicht einfach miteinander über alle Probleme reden, so wie in der Familie auch? Ist das denn so schwer? Anscheinend ja... einem eine runterhauen geht halt einfach leichter und hinterlässt effetive Spuren auf Körper und Seele - und alles so sinnlos... herrje. Der Drang nach einem Toilettengang schien die perfekte Ablenkung, leise schlich er die knarzenden Stufen hinab, einmal schnell quer über den Hof zum kleinen Hüttchen mit dem Herz in der Tür, tun, was getan werden muss, ab retourner in die gute Stube, wieder hinauf... seine Eltern unterhielten sich leise auf dem Sofa, unwillkürlich hielt er inne und lauschte: "Sogar eine neue Landesflagge?" "Ja, und Uniformen! Grau und grau, da wird einem Angst und Bange! Und diese Übergriffe in Applewood...!" "Sie haben dort ein Fischerboot gekapert und den Hengst erschossen, als er sich dagegen gewehrt hat, ist das wahr?" "Ja, und nicht nur das - auf offener Straße haben Schattensoldaten Zebras angegriffen und die Polizei hat einfach zugeschaut!" "Furchtbar, was sollen wir nur tun?!" "Wir gehen weg, tief in die Berge. Ich habe mit Siran telefoniert, wir können auf seinem Hof wohnen." "Aber was ist mit der Arbeit hier, wer bestellt unsere Ernte?" "Willst du etwa warten, bis diese Schweine hier herkommen und alles verwüsten, nur weil sie Spaß daran haben? - Hast du vergessen, was bei Kayra und Iwo passiert ist?" "Nein... ach putain, ich weiß doch auch nicht was wir tun sollen!" "Schlaf eine Nacht drüber, wenn's recht ist spreche ich morgen mit deinen Eltern." "Ja, okey." Ezra hatte genug gehört. Weinend vergrub er sich in seinem weichen Bett und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. - - - Es mochte nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als ihn eine wohl bekannte Stimme aus dem traumlosen Schlaf riss: "Ezra, wach auf, zieh dich an, beeil dich!" "Nanu...", gähnend rieb der Jungsche sich die kleinen Augen, "was... was ist denn los?" "Im Dorf sind Soldaten, sie treiben die Zebras zusammen!" "Was?!", mit einem Schlag hellwach einen Satz aus der Kiste, seine Mutter hob die leise säuselnde Sabine aus ihrer Koje: "Lauf nach unten zu Vater, er braucht dich!" In Windeseile im Paterre angekommen stolperten die beiden sich glatt über den Weg: "Ezra, pack schnell ein paar Vorräte zusammen und bring sie hinauf zur alten Eiche, da treffen wir uns gleich, Oma und Opa warten schon! Beeil dich, sie können jeden Moment hier sein!" Ohne nachzuhaken stob der Zebrajunge davon, fand den großen Picknickkorb, füllte ihn bis zum Rand voller Futter, verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür, trabte flugs den kleinen Hügel hinauf zum Stamm des knorrigen Baumes - plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Knall das Zirpen der Grillen. Oh nein, das klang doch wie Großvaters Schrotflinte, was war geschehen? Oben fand er niemanden vor: "Großmama? Großpapa?" "Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?!", eine schnarrende Stimme zerriss die drückende Stille, aus dem Kornfeld sprangen mehrere bewaffnete Soldaten, die meisten Schatten, aber auch drei Pegasi, von denen einer mit einem kräftigen Satz nach vorne schnellte und ihn ehe-was-kannste am Schlawittchen gepackt hatte: "Eine kleine Missgeburt mit einer Ladung feinster Köstlichkeiten - sieht mir ganz wie ein Dieb aus!" "Was wollt ihr von mir?!", schrie Ezra zornbebend über diese unglaubliche Frechheit von Unterstellung, "und außerdem sind das unsere Sachen, wir...!" "Ihr wolltet wohl abhauen, was?", lachte der Haupthengst schallend, "aber vor dem Gesetz Ihrer Majestät läuft keiner davon - seit Glockenschlag Mitternacht sind alle Zebras keine Bürger Equestrias mehr und werden dementsprechend umgesiedelt!" "Das... das ist eine Lüge!", verteidigte der Gefangene sich mit aller Kraft, dem Soldat ward's zu blöd, mit voller Wucht trat er dem Jungschen in den Magen, dass der sich vor höllischen Schmerzen schreiend zusammenkrümmte: "Bringt ihn weg zu den anderen, und dann sucht nach der Alten! Weit kann die nicht sein!" - - - In der düsteren Kutsche roch es nach perlendem Angstschweiß, salzigen Tränen und Eisen... Blut, denn unter ihnen befanden sich mehrere Zebras mit frischen Wunden, über die die Stuten eilig Stofffetzen aus Kleidungsstücken gebunden hatten. Ezra war kotzübel, doch er biss sich auf die Zunge sich weder zu übergeben noch die Beherrschung zu verlieren, schon gar nicht vor all den schluchzenden zusammengeprügelten Mitgefangenen. Auf dem Dorfplatz hatte ein großes Feuer gebrannt, darauf hatten die Soldaten zebräische Bücher, Papiere und für sie wertlosen Besitz geworfen. Die Fohlen in die Kutschen gesperrt, die Erwachsenen mussten knien, manche liegen, wurden angespuckt, an den Mähnen gerissen, geschlagen und getreten. Hier und da griff sich ein Schatten eins heraus, traktierte es gewaltsam und jagte es mit gezücktem Schwert oder Dolch ringsherum um die brennende Glut, während die anderen Uniformierten johlend auf es einschlugen, bis es vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Die Schreie gellten von allen Hauswänden widerhallend grausam durch die Nacht, vermischt mit dem ängstlichen Wimmern der Kleinen ein wahrhaft einschüternder Klang, der sich tief in sein Gehör gebrannt hatte. Nachdem ihre Peiniger sich genüsslich die Wänste vollgeschlagen und besoffen hatten, begann die "Abfuhr", wie sie es selbst nannten, zum nächsten Bahnhof hin, wo bereits "spezielle Züge" auf die Dorfbewohner warteten. Wohin die Reise wohl ginge? Die Ungewissheit in Anbetracht des Geschehenen zwangen Ezra eine Angst auf, wie er sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Diese Hilflosigkeit diesen Monstern ausgeliefert zu sein schien unerträglich, nicht zu wissen, was mit seiner Oma geschehen war, glaubte er kaum auszuhalten. Nur für Sabine riss er sich zusammen, streichelte ihr unentwegt über den wuscheligen Bubikopf, schwieg über Großvaters blutüberströmte Leiche, die sie einfach hatten am Wegesrand liegen lassen, und schwor sich, dass er seine Schwester mit seinem Leben beschützen würde, komme was wolle! "Wo bringen sie uns hin?", fragte einer, alles schwieg. Immerhin eine Gewissheit bleib ihnen: Wenn sie hätten alle getötet werden sollen, wäre das bereits an Ort und Stelle geschehen. - - - In Viehwaggons setzten hunderte und aberhunderte ihren Weg ins Ungewisse fort: "Wir fahren nach Nordwesten in Richtung Ponyville...", grübelte Ezras Vater angestrengt nach, "vielleicht bringen sie uns nach Manehatten und von dort aus über's Meer, ja, das muss es sein!" "Wirklich Papa?", wollte Sabine wissen, "ich hab Hunger, wann gibt's was zu essen?" "Ich... ich weiß es nicht, tut mir leid mein Schatz...", seufzend wandte Eugen seinen Blick zu seiner Stute, die seit Tagesanbruch unentwegt an der kleinen Luftluke des Güterwagens stand und hinaus in die Ferne starrte, "Sarah, siehst du etwas?" "Wir nähern uns Ponyville...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, der Zug bremste merklich, "ich glaube, wir sind am Ziel." - - - "Rein da mit euch, sucht euch einen Schlafplatz und dann gebt Ruhe! Wer wieder rauskommt wird erschossen!", trieben die Wachen ihre Billiglohnsklaven hinein durch Tore und Stacheldraht vorbei an frisch errichteten Betonsteinmauern in den Sonderwohnbezirk. Vor den Augen der Zebras tauchten verwaiste Straßenzüge auf, mal fehlten den Häusern Fenster und Türen, mal pfiff der Wind durch die halbfertigen Skelette aus Eisen und Stein. "In der Hufeisensiedlung ist genug Platz für euch alle, nur nicht drängeln, es kommen alle mit!" "Ezra, ich habe Angst!", jammerte Sabine herzzerreißend, ihr großer Bruder presste sie nur umso fester an sich über die ungepflasterte Baustelle stolpernd - ja, hier hatte pony nocht nicht einmal den Bodenbelag vernünftig fertiggestellt! "Was ist das hier?" "Eine nicht vollendete Projektsiedlung der Völkerfreundschaft. Von drei Seiten umströmt der Unicorn River dieses moderne Prachtviertel... oder sollte zumindest...", erzählte ein Jungscher, den Ezra bereits auf der Überfahrt kurz gesehen und zugenickt hatte, "ich bin übrigens Zach, und du?" "Ezra, hi. Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Weg, keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihnen gemacht haben...", er schaute finster drein und ballte die Hufe, "das sieht düster aus!" "Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid für..." "Schon okey, danke für dein Mitleid - wo kommst du her?" "Aus ... , und du?" "Applewood. Mich haben sie am hellichten Tag von der Straße geschnappt, eingesperrt und dann in den Zug gesteckt - ich kenne keinen hier, und wenn ich's mir recht überlege könnte das beschissen werden." "Aber nicht doch, mich kennst du doch jetzt - komm erstmal mit uns, bis du deine Familie wiederfindest, und das wirst du, ganz bestimmt!" Zach überlegte kurz, nickte bejahend: "Na gut, danke... und wo wollen wir jetzt hin?" "Das weiß ich auch nicht so recht." - - -